BABY RIDDLE
by Eclectic Enthraller
Summary: The final war has been won or so they think. Harry and Hermione have an even tougher battle to face now with the dark lord being re-born in their midst..read more and you shall know more so I say no more! R&R Lots!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, this I guess is a very different story from what many of you have read...............................**

**So let me warn you first with a little bit of insight........**

**Harry has won the second war or so he thinks before he finds himself in another predicament he hadn't anticipated. Dumbledore thought that Voldemort only had the horcruxes as a key to immortality but he is sadly mistaken..........The battle had not been won after all............**

**Disclaimer; I do not absolutely own anything!**

**Just so you know, this is mostly DH compliant!**

**BABY RIDDLE**

"I can't believe this Dumbledore!" said Harry as he paced up and down the former headmasters office.

He had finally destroyed all the horcruxes, had fought Voldemort in the final battle and won with the allegiance of the elder wand all to find out that Voldemort had not died at all. He had been re-born as a baby. As soon as Harry had defeated the Dark Lord he had gone up to the former Headmaster's office only to see a little new born child laying on the carpets. Harry had no doubt who it was the minute the child opened it's eyes and looked at Harry. He knew those eyes and his suspicions were affirmed when he looked at Dumbledore.

He hand instantly went to clutch his wand as he made his decision but the door slammed open and in came Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Draco. Hermione, Harry's girlfriend wondered what the little bundle on the floor was and why Harry was clutching his wand in his hand looking very angry and worried. The other occupants of the room had similar feelings but Hermione was the one to break the silence. "What's going on Harry?"

"Harry, it is not wise to kill him now" said Dumbledore looking at the child and at Harry piercingly. Harry looked at Dumbledore like he had gone mad. He hadn't gone through all of it for this to happen, damn it and Dumbledore should know better.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked a little louder this time. To her question Harry pointed to the bundle on the floor and uttered the one word that shocked every other person in the room. "Riddle" he said in a cold voice trying and failing to control his anger. The betrayal he felt was just too much to handle.

"You can't be saying the Riddle we........we........" Draco stuttered looking gobsmmacked. Malfoy had finally turned to the light side of the war after sixth year and as Dumbledore trusted him he had helped Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny to find the horcruxes and destroy them. Now the three men were as friendly as ever and it bothered Hermione whenever they talked about Quidditch.

"Yes, , this is Tom Marvolo Riddle" Professor Dumbledore said with finality and anxiety in his tone that suggested he wasn't really joking about it. All of them wished it was a weird trick someone was playing on them but it wasn't. Harry moved away to pace the room as Hermione neared the bundle and stooped down to take a look.

"God, he's so........." Hermione paused and shut her mouth thinking that telling baby Riddle looked so adorable wouldn't go over well with Harry. Something about the child seemed to be giving Hermione the intension to hold him and as if on cue the baby opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. She was amazed at how such a normal child so innocent could become tarnished by the world to be driven to become a monster. Hermione didn't see the careful way Dumbledore scrutinised her actions.

"How could this happen?" Harry implored to Dumbledore in the portrait.

"I am afraid, I do not know Harry but I know that killing the child is not an option"

"Why not?" Harry all but shouted.

"Because Voldemort probably knew this was going to happen and if he knew it means he is here to survive. I think it is best to not take any action until we're sure of how and why this happened"

Harry who was totally frustrated paced the room as he let out a string of curse words. The other occupants of the room hadn't quite recovered from the shock yet except Hermione who was still leaning over the child in wonder. She felt a relief that the child was not going to be killed and it wasn't logical at all, she observed. After all, it was the Dark Lord but she just couldn't find it in her to just kill the child.

"What do we do now?" asked Draco to the Professor. "Clearly we can't throw him in an orphanage, the things he could do..........."

"But there is no other way, we have to put him in an orphanage before we find out if killing him would be the right option" Ginny said finally recovering and moving close to Hermione who seemed to be insanely quiet which was uncharacteristic of her.

"No. Harry, I want you to take him" Dumbledore said in a completely calm tone that suggested he was not as disgruntled as he should be. Harry swivelled around to look at his professor and wondered for the second time if Dumbledore was sane.

"Why on earth would I take him?" Harry said with outrage, anger and hurt flashing through his green eyes.

"You are the only one fit to take care of him" Dumbledore implored a sort of despair and desperation in his voice Harry recognised from the time when he had to feed the potion to Dumbledore in sixth year.

"I can't ......." he said looking at Hermione for support but she was lost in the baby's eyes, the way it seemed to draw her and made her forget everything that was going on around her.

"He sure is a cute one" Ginny said and at that moment the child began to cry. It got louder and finally up to wailing when finally Hermione decided to pick him up and hold him in her hands. He quieted a bit but there was still tear tracks in the child's cheeks.

"Harry, Hermione, I trust no one else to take care of him. If needs persist, for a longer period than we have to" said Dumbledore looking solemn.

For the first time Hermione looked at Harry with the child in her arms. She seriously seemed to have lost her mind for she was actually liking the idea of keeping the child. "We could do it Harry, after all whom else can we trust?"

"But he showed up in the middle of nowhere. There's no way someone won't be suspicious" said Ron speaking for the first time.

"I think that could be covered up" said Ginny looking at the bundle in Hermione's hands which still hadn't stopped crying.

"Fine" Harry relented looking at Dumbledore "but he gives me one reason, one reason to kill him, then kill him I will" he said in a deadly calm voice before he left the headmasters office thoroughly frustrated.

"We could tell them all that this is Harry's child. After all…" Ginny said looking at Hermione "you are his girlfriend and you were in hiding last year so……" Ginny looked awkwardly from Hermione to Ron to Draco.

"Not to mention he looks exactly like Harry, except the eyes…" said Draco coming and taking a closer look at the still distraught child in Hermione's arms. "There should be no problem until he grows up enough to be recognized by one of the Professors here like…….."

"Slughorn" Ron finished for Draco. They all stood there in silence awkwardly wondering what to do and thinking about the predicament they were all in.

Tempted to comfort the child Hermione put her little finger in the child's mouth which the baby Dark Lord suckled with his little mouth. Hermione guessed the child must be pretty hungry.

"I am going to get him something to drink" she said and left with Ginny following her.

**So……….how was it????, I know it's kinda weird but do any of you want me to continue?**

**If so review lots and you may get an update even later today!**

**Bye all! Love you!**

**Jayne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,**

**I would have to tell you all I got the pairings wrong, this is a Harry/Hermione fanfic but since Riddle is the main part of the story I had to place this fic in the Tom/Hermione section but it may very well be Harry/Tom as well, as both of them have an important role in the story. I don't have a plot yet but let's see where it goes.......**

**And If you do want me to continue I need more response!**

**CHAPTER - 2**

After having gotten some milk for the baby from the school's kitchens Hermione saw it right to talk with Harry. She knew where he probably would be and knew she was right when she entered the Gryffindor Common Room through the fat lady's portrait. She had given the child to Ginny for a while for fear of Harry bursting into one of his tirades again. She saw him lying on the couch, totally exhausted of everything happening around him. He looked up at her and beckoned for her to come near him. She did so with uncertainty in each step. He got up to give her space and she happily sat down with his arms entangled around her. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and she tried again but failed and closed her mouth.

Harry observing his lover's face laughed and said "You at a loss of words, Oh my God what has the world come to"

He continued laughing and Hermione punched him and started laughing too. This was the great thing about Harry, he always seemed to know how to lighten up a stituation. She honestly didn't know what to say so she decided she might as well be honest with him.

"I don't know what to say" she said looking at his eyes.

"You don't have to say anything but just.....just promise me you'll be here Hermione, throughout the way, I don't know........." he laced his fingers with hers and looked into her eyes with a mixture of fear and hope "I don't know what I would do without you"

"Of course I'll be here Harry, no matter what, I will be"

"I love you, Hermione" Harry said his eyes sparkling like it always did when he said that to her.

"I love you too, Harry" and she pulled him close to her and started kissing him as goosebumps erupted on her skin. What started out as sweet and chaste turned into an intense and fiery kiss when the door suddenly slammed open and both of them broke apart although Hermione was still half lying on top of Harry.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked Draco clearly not caring if he'd interrupted them or not. And in came Ginny and Ron looking at the pair with uncertainty before Hermione moved away and sat down beside Harry. They heard the faint cries of the infant in Ginny's arms.

Ginny was carrying the young dark lord in her arms and said "He wouldn't quiet down after you left....kept on crying" and made to give Hermione the child. Hermione took him and as soon as she did the child stopped crying and started looking at Hermione intensely. "Seems, he's really taken to you" said Ginny surprised and a little disturbed.

"God, he looks like he wants to kill me for leaving him" said Hermione noticing the child's intense stare. She wondered how a baby could do that but this wasn't any baby and she had to remind herself constantly.

"Sure, after all he is a killer" said Harry with barely supressed rage evident in his voice.

Hermione thought of retorting about it but let it slide for now and on the other hand she shouldn't crumble under the baby's stare she realised. He was still a baby no matter if he was the reincarnation of Lord Voldemort, he was still a baby and she would be damned if she let him get the better of her. She looked at the baby still staring intensly at her with his grey blue eyes. She looked down at him and fixed him with a firm gaze. Initially the child didn't give up the staring match but as Hermione continued to stare unwaveringly the baby dark lord finally gave up and tried to look around. Hermione instantly felt relief and pride wash over her, she had initiated the first step to tame the meddlesome child and won.

The baby's eyes settled on Harry and seemed to be fixed to him. Harry noticed this after a while and stared back at the child with an unreadable expression. It was like he could see how cunning and vile this child was just by looking into his the young dark lord decided he would rather look at Hermione and turned his head to see her but this time his eyes were softer and Hermione rocked him back and forth for a minute before the most astonishing thind happened. The baby in Hermione's arms smiled up at Hermione appreciating her gesture. Hermione who was completely stunned stopped her movements only to be astonished more becaude the child made tiny noises which indicated he didn't want her to stop her movements. Even Harry's eyes softened a bit as he watched the exchange and Hermione began to rock the child again. After sometime the child was comfortably snuggled into Hermione's chest and sleeping quite peacefully.

"He seems almost human" said Harry with a mixture of awe and concern in his voice.

"That is because he is, Harry" said Draco revealing the presence of others in the room. Harry gave Draco an incredulous look before Draco continued unmindful of what Harry had to say "you treat him like he's still Lord Voldemort but he isn't. He's just a baby albeit a very potentially dangerous baby but still a baby"

Harry didn't know what to say to it. He was tired and exhausted and he didn't want to have this conversation now. "We should probably get some sleep" he said out aloud to everyone in the room.

"Yeah, sleep sounds good" said Hermione and added "let's figure out what to tell the others later" and with that she stood and went into the boys dormitory with Harry following behind her.

Draco and Ron made to move but Ginny satyed right there. Noticing this Draco asked "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I don't think the stairs will trip me" said Ginny pointing to the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory.

"Right then, see you around" Draco said before he left with Ron following close behind.

* * *

As soon as they were inside the room Hermione identified their little problem. They didn't have a crib and she hadn't any strenght to transfigure anything at the moment. She carefully placed the child on the bed and surrounded him with pillows lest he accidentally fall down.

When she was finished Harry pulled her into his arms and resumed kissing her pushing her slowly towards one of their dorm beds but they were interrupted again when a squeal erupted from the bed the young dark lord was placed in. Harry sighed and Hermione laughed despite herself and went to pick up the baby. Harry thought he might as well go take a look and he followed. The little toddler was crying, tears pouring out from his eyes as he looked around frantically and both Harry and Hermione's hearts softened and Hermione took the child in her arms again.

Harry did an enchantment to make one of the dorm beds wider. "I guess you both can sleep there" he said frowning.

"But I want you to be with me" said Hermione looking at him defiantly. She knew she was asking too much but she couldn't bring up this child on her own, she needed him just as much as he needed her.

Harry conceded and widened the bed further and Hermione took the toddler rocking him back and forth and put him in the bed. Harry took of his shirt immersed in dirt and lied down on the other end of the bed. Hermione got out of her jumpers and moved to lie down as well. Harry turned to face her and Hermione turned as well. The little toddler between them hadn't slept yet and watched with curiosity at what was going on. He looked at Hermione then at Harry. But neither of them seemed to notice him and the child put his finger in his mouth and continued watching them. Finally Hermione took notice of what the child was doing and immediately said "No putting you're hands into you're mouth" a little harshly and removed the little hand from his mouth. Harry couldn't help but smile at Hermione's antiques. Little Lord Voldemort was definitely going to have a hard time adjusting with his girlfriend. With that thought he turmed around and fell asleep.

* * *

**So, what's on you're mind people??**

**Do I continue or not??????????????**

**Please R&R for I haven't got a clue if you're liking this story or not!!!**

**Love**

**-Jayne-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello,**

**I am sorry for the long wait but let's just say I was a little side tracked by writing fics for twilight :)**

**I hope I'll be able to update soon but it all depends on your response and reviews!**

**:D**

**Enjoy reading!**

**CHAPTER - 3**

Hermione woke up to the sounds of loud wailing and it took her about a minute to remember the previous days events. She looked down at the small baby in the bed huddling closer to her. His onyx eyes were filled with tears and he looked up at her, still crying and his wails turned into sniffling as he too large gulps of air. Hermione couldn't help wondering how such an innocent being could grow up to be so corrupted.

She peered at Harry, who was sound asleep despite the baby's wails. She stood up from the bed and immediately took the little bundle in her arms again. She then proceeded out of the dorm and into the common room, where she summoned a house elf and asked him to bring a bottle of milk and a sandwich for the baby and her breakfast. She sat down on the couch observing the little bundle in her arms. He had stopped crying and was now looking at her, as if she were a specimen under a microscope. After about a while, the little baby took his little thumb into his mouth to suckle it again.

Hermione gently plucked his fingers out of his mouth and said "No, no baby, you shouldn't do that"

The baby looked up at Hermione and tilted his head slightly, with a resounding pop a house elf appeared in front of them and Hermione gladly took the bottle of milk and offered it to the baby, who promptly started suckling.

Ginny came down the stairs and sauntered towards Hermione, she dropped on the couch opposite to Hermione's and looked at the scene with a little awe and aversion. She really didn't know how the little baby in Hermione's arms was going to turn up in the future. "Do you think he'd be the same?"

Hermione looked up startled, she knew full well what Ginny was referring to and it unnerved her at best, "I don't know" she answered honestly.

After baby dark lord had finished his bottle, Hermione handed him to Ginny to go take a bath and get herself clean but the little bundle started whining and wailing as soon as he was out of Hermione's arms. Hermione shook her head, she couldn't be around the baby all the time, he'd need to be with others. She squatted down, so that she was closer to the baby in Ginny's arms, "Baby"

Little Riddle looked up at her through the tears and she started to speak in a soft and comforting tone, "I can't be with you always, you have to stay here for awhile, I'll be back as soon as I can, be a good baby boy" she wiped the stray tears from the pale soft cheeks and stood up again and this time, the baby only shook and sniffed a little.

Hermione left the common room and headed straight for the prefects bathroom, she really needed a shower.

* * *

A little while later Draco came into the Gryffindor common room and saw Ginny waerily holding the baby dark lord in her arms. She looked frightened at best and this made him snicker a bit as he entered and drawled "Afraid of ittle wittle baby, redhead?"

Ginny looked up and said "Not in the least, ferret" Oh, she knew her comment was not snarky enough but she couldn't be expected to shoot snarky comments when she was having evil extrordinaire lord Voldemort in her hands.

Draco tsked and came forward to peer at the baby, whose eyes were wide open. He couldn't help but feel a shiver running through his spine at the thought of exactly who this baby was. "If your so brave, then why don't you take him?"

Without any warning Ginny thrust the baby out to Draco and with his reflexes he caught the bundle without even intending to. Ginny smirked and crossed her arms to prevent Draco from giving her the baby back and she trotted atop the stairs to the girl's dormitory leaving behind a stunned and panicky Draco.

The sharp wails of the baby brought Draco out of his stupor and he stood stunned not knowing what to do. He tried bouncing the baby around in his arms but this only seemed to make the wailing worse as it pitched into an almost ear splitting scream.

Before he could do anything, the door to the boys dormitory opened and Harry came out looking amused as he saw Draco and the plight he was in. "Pothead, what am I to do with him?"

Draco was irritated, the little baby just wouldn't shut up. Harry shrugged and said "How do I know?"

"I don't know because your supposedly his father?" Draco shouted, distressing the little boy in his arms further.

"I would start by not shouting" Harry said as he walked forward fully intent on leaving the common room.

"Figures" Draco said looking thoroughly annoyed, "He was unbearable as an adult, he is unbearable as a baby"

Just then the door opened to reveal Hermione, she looked in between Harry and Draco and looked furious before she stomped forward and took the baby, forcefully out of Draco's hands, she then proceeded to stare at the two of them. The baby immediately stopped wailing and sniffed through his tears looking at Hermione and fisting her shirt in his tiny hands.

"How irresponsible can you both be?" Hermione asked in a dangerously calm voice she used only when she was extrememly angry.

Draco shrugged "Can't help it if he's a trouble maker"

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Hermione shouted "Trouble maker? You are calling a barely one month old baby who needs comfort a trouble maker?"

"I can't help it if he's enamored with you" Draco said dramatically spreading his arms.

Hermione too two deep breaths before saying "I am not trusting any of you to take care of him, ever" she walked out of the comon room with swift steps ignoring Draco and Harry altogether.

"Careful Potter, he has the uncanny ability to make people obey his every whim" Draco said a look of deep seriousness and uncertainty in his eyes as he made eye contact with Harry.

Harry nodded his head, it seemed that his girlfriend was becoming a bit too attached to his enemy. He honestly didn't know what to do, he didn't want Hermione anywhere near the dark lord, he had locked her up before the final battle and only released the wards when he was sure he was defeated. He thought how ironic it was now, that the dark lord was practically glued to Hermione's side. Something distrubing indeed.

**I know it's a short chapter but something is better than nothing yeah?**

**Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh man, It has been a loooooong time since I updated hasn't it but anyway, I am so not giving up on this story and that's for sure!**

**But you will have to wait for the updates! **

**And by the way this is not a romance fic between Harry and Tom or Hermione and Tom for that matter, it's a Harry and Hermione parenting Tom Riddle fic…..**

**CHAPTER – 4**

After Hermione had calmed down a bit she made her way back to the common room feeling stupid for getting out with the baby in her arms. They couldn't reveal this to anyone yet. The appearance of the young dark lord would have to remain a secret between Ron, Ginny, Harry, Draco and herself.

At the thought of Ginny, Harry and Draco, she fumed thinking about how they had treated the baby sleeping soundly in her arms. Somehow she just could not see Lord Voldemort in the baby wrapped in his blanket and sucking on his thumb again. Hermione let out a sigh, "Why do I feel so protective of you already?"

She hummed and rocked the baby as she opened the portrait and went in. Seeing that neither Harry not Draco were there she decided to go into the girl's dormitory. She climbed the stairs and opened the door entering and quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Oh Hermione, there you are" Ginny said loudly turning around to look at Hermione who shushed her and rocked the baby who stirred in her arms.

"Be quiet, he's asleep" she said for good measure and adjusted the bundle in her arms before she drew her wand out and conjured a wooden crib to place the baby in.

"Ginny, would you put some sheets over the bedding so I could lay him down?" she asked as the baby in her arms opened his eyes and sniffled before looking at her face and quieting down although whimpering silently.

"I think he is getting hungry again" Hermione said while Ginny set to work on the conjured crib.

"Call for a house elf and give him a bottle or something" Ginny said as she finished preparing the crib for baby Voldemort, she shuddered thinking about just who it was that was in Hermione's arms.

"Winnie" Hermione called and soon there was a pop and the baby in her arms began to wail loudly obviously scared of the commotion.

"Winnie is sorry Miss, Winnie didn't mean to upset the baby Miss, bad Winnie, bad!" the house elf started to hit its head against the wall while Ginny sighed and pulled out her wand "_Petrificus totalus'_ she chanted and the house elf froze.

Ginny ignored Hermione's look of indignation and said "Go bring a bottle of milk for the baby" She released the thing from her charm and held her arms up to Hermione when they heard a pop, "It was making him rustled" she stated pointing to Riddle who was screaming loudly although Hermione was holding and rocking him against her. "Hush baby, there there, come on now, stop crying, I'm with you" Hermione cooed to the baby and the baby settled for a while before the popping sound of the elf rustled him again. Hermione held out her hand for the bottle and once she had it she moved over to a bed and sat down cradling Riddle in her arms as she lifted the bottle to his little mouth which started sucking greedily. In the mean time she changed the baby's diapers magically and then vanished the used ones before rocking the young baby against her again. When Riddle was finished with the milk she placed the empty bottle on the bed before rocking him back and forth.

For some reason Riddle would not quiet down and started to wail and fuss when Hermione got an idea.

She began to sing the lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was young and feeling quite distressed about the weather. She was afraid of storms and thunder and her mother used this lullaby to reassure her as she fell asleep. She smiled and began humming the familiar tune and then started to sing softly.

_Hush-a-bye baby,_

_In the tree top_

The baby looked at her with curiosity and Hermione smiled down at the young dark lord hardly remembering who it was she was holding.

_When the wind blows,_

_The cradle will rock._

The baby started to suck on his thumb while his eyelids fluttered in obvious sleepiness.

_When the bow breaks,_

_The cradle will fall._

The baby's eyes closed firmly as he sucked on his little thumb drifting off into another land.

_And down will come baby,_

_Cradle and all_

The baby stirred opening his eyes just a little as though understanding the meaning of the song Hermione was singing.

_But when the bow breaks the cradle won't fall,_

_Cause mommy will catch you cradle and all._

The young dark lord finally slept in peace as Hermione began to rock back and forth as a little snore came out of the baby making her look at the thing with awe, she could not understand how such innocence could be tainted by the world to become into something so vile and disgusting. She swore to herself then that she would do everything in her power to preserve atleast a small part of that innocence within this baby.

Ginny gasped as she said "You said mommy"

Hermione looked at her frowning for a minute before saying "It's just a lullaby Ginny and he's supposed to call me that if he's here to stay"

Ginny gaped at her before she shook her head and said "It's all so surreal"

Hermione smiled and said "When hasn't it been for us?" and that made Ginny smile as well as Hermione placed the babe in the crib and watched the sleeping face for a while.

"You're taking this marvelously well Hermione" Ginny said with worry evident in her tone.

"I suppose I am, I don't know Ginny I can't see him as Voldemort any longer" Hermione said admitting that she was smitten with the baby sleeping peacefully in the crib.

"Mhmm" Ginny hummed and then left the dormitory to meet the rest of her family and head for breakfast.

* * *

They were all gathered in the Headmaster's room again, each of them looking aghast and tired from all the happenings of the past months. Dumbledore was scrutinizing the baby in Hermione's arms while he stroked his beard thoughtfully. Severus Snape was also looking at the bundle with a mixture of disbelief and curiosity. The portrait Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a little when he saw Hermione rocking the baby back and forth to placate him from crying.

"What do we do Dumbledore?" Draco Malfoy asked what everyone had wanted to ask ever since they set foot in the room.

"It's not like he's going to disappear" Ginevra Weasley added looking sullen.

"With his luck, it's not bloody likely" Ron said still not quite believing that it was the dark lord in Hermione's arms.

"We have to give him a name and blood adopt him" Hermione said which made all of them turn to look at her in surprise that she would suggest adopting the baby in blood.

"She is quite right" Dumbledore spoke from his portrait.

"But that would mean he would be truly ours in blood" Harry said not wanting to even think about his blood running in the child's veins.

"Exactly and we will have to hide the adoption after performing it so that when he grows up he wouldn't be able to investigate and find out the truth" Hermione said and when everyone in the room except the former Professors looked confused she explained "I don't want him finding out who he is"

"But he will, he is smart Hermione" Harry said eyeing the baby with trepidation.

"I don't think it is possible Harry, the only thing that will connect him to Salazar Slytherin is parseltongue and you speak the language so he will assume he inherited it from you" said Ginny

Harry shook his head not convinced at all by Ginny's words, "There are books about family histories, he is too smart, he will find out one way or another"

"And there is the fact that he would still look like Tom Riddle even if you blood adopt him and all he has to do is search through Hogwarts yearbook and he'll nail it down" said Draco and Harry nodded meaningfully.

"Wait a minute, you're all just assuming he's going to stay, we can't be sure if he's going to be here, I mean we don't even know how he got here" Ronald said and then added "And we don't know from where he came here"

"Time travel?" Harry questioned but Hermione shook her head explaining "It is impossible to travel in time so far especially when it comes to the future"

"Or maybe Voldemort had another back up plan or something, something we didn't know about" Ginny said pacing the room.

"The matter of how he came here is not so important now, let's decide what to do with him" Hermione interrupted them all as she sat down on the armchair she had conjured and placed the infant in her lap.

"He needs a name, a name he won't be able to connect to Voldemort or Tom Riddle, we need something very random and it would be best if he couldn't connect it to Hogwarts either" Harry said thinking about the possible names which wouldn't arouse suspicion in the young dark lord. "It has to be a muggle name or a completely other country magical name" he concluded watching the other's deep in thought.

"It has to relate to us as well Harry" Hermione said and then began to think about all the rare names she knew.

"Maybe we could have his middle name close to Harry's" Ginny suggested and Hermione nodded thinking still to find a good name.

"I can't believe we're about to name the dark lord" Ron said with a nervous laugh before he pulled his hair in frustration. And everyone's mood turned sour as they realized just how serious the situation was, they were having a potentially murderous dark lord in their midst and they were trying to name him when they were supposed to be handing him over to the Ministry but they all knew what the Auror's would do if they told them the baby was Lord Voldemort, baby or not they'd throw him in Azkaban and no one in the room could abandon a barely month old infant like that dark lord or not.

"Dietrich" Hermione said loudly interrupting all of their musings to look at her uncertainly. "It means rightful ruler in German"

"You're forgetting he did want to rule Granger" Draco bristled.

"But we can't give him a name that he wouldn't like, he obviously didn't like Tom and Harry is the light leader after all, it would make sense for us to name him as such" Hermione finished.

"I think it's a wonderful name Miss Granger" Dumbledore said from his portrait which made Hermione smile.

"Uhhh, Hermione doesn't diet mean food in muggle English?" Ron asked not able to hide a grin of amusement.

"Ronald, the pronunciation differs!" Hermione said with a scandalized look.

"You could name him Adalhard, it means brave and it obviously connects to you Gryffindorks but that would be sad because he" Draco pointed to the baby and said "is a born Slytherin"

"That is true, we shouldn't name him as something he is not" Ginny said as she sat down on the Head's table. "I think Dietrich is good"

"Me too" Harry said and all of them nodded eager to get this over and done with.

"Now Harry and Hermione, you should blood adopt him as your own without others knowing, it has to be done illegally I'm afraid" Dumbledore said and when Harry frowned he added "The ministry keeps records of blood adoptions Harry and if this child is here to stay the last thing I want is him finding out his heritage"

"Draco and Ron could be his godfathers" Harry said and the blond nodded. Ron sighed but nodded his head after some time.

"Ginny could be his godmother" said Hermione.

"They can be the witnesses to the blood adoption as well"

"Now as for the middle name" Hermione started and Harry groaned and Hermione glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Harrison" Ginny supplied and Hermione smiled as Harry scowled at the thought of lending his name to the baby.

"Dietrich Harrison Potter" Hermione said with a bright smile and Harry had a small smile despite himself as Hermione intoned "PERFECT!"

* * *

**God it was hard to come up with a good name…and I hope it's not too bad?**

**So yeah, they are going to adopt him and no Tommy is not going to be a goody goody ittle baby in this story, Harry and Hermione will face complications as they try to teach him to love and care….**

**That's it for now but you'll have atleast three chaps to look forward to within this month!**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people, this I guess is a very different story from what many of you have read...**

**So let me warn you first with a little bit of insight...**

**Harry has won the second war or so he thinks before he finds himself in another predicament he hadn't anticipated. Dumbledore thought that Voldemort only had the horcruxes as a key to immortality but he is sadly mistaken...The battle had not been won after all...**

**Disclaimer; I do not absolutely own anything!**

**Just so you know, this is mostly DH compliant!**

**Aww, come on, review people out there, I got only three reviews for the last chapter and it makes me second guess my decision to continue the story!**

**CHAPTER - 5**

'_Harry, the ritual requires you're blood and Hermione's as well as the baby's' Draco said as they all stood at the Potter Vault in Gringotts. They were four triangular runes inscribed in the centre of the room and in the four corners stood Harry, Hermione, Draco and the baby was placed within the fourth triangle on the floor. A circle was drawn outside the four triangles enclosing them and many runes were carved in the space between the circle and triangle. In the centre of the four triangles was a pot which was kept to collect the blood of the participants of the ritual. Since, Draco's magical affinity was dark and this was a somewhat dark ritual Hermione had decided to let him do the ritual. _

_Ginny and Ron stood to the sides observing with trepidation, "Ginny, you cut the baby's hand with the knife and remember to heal it when the ritual is complete"_

"_Harry, Hermione, you know what to do" Draco said as he tilted his head and Harry and Hermione took the dagger in their arms and cut their wrist as the blood began to flow and Ginny did the same to the baby who wailed loudly. Hermione bit her lip in an effort to keep herself from going and picking Dietrich up to comfort him. _

"_Step back Ginny" Draco said obviously not affected by the baby's wailing._

"_Alright, tip a few drops of you're blood in the pot and the square rune marked around the pot opposite to the triangle you're standing on" Draco said and cut his own hand as his blood dripped onto the square rune and got absorbed almost immediately. He then picked up the wailing baby and dropped three drops of crimson blood into the pot and one drop on the square rune which was also absorbed before Harry and Hermione dropped the blood into the pot and the runes as well as Draco placed the baby back in the square rune. _

_Suddenly the baby's wailing reached an impossible high pitch and the sound began to reverberate around the walls and they all had to cover their ears up as the sound of the baby's wails were echoed across the room threatening to make them deaf. Hermione immediately stepped forward to pick up the baby but Draco shouted "No, Hermione, you can't do that" through the ringing of the baby's loud wails, it was obvious that the magic that was causing the sound to reverberate of the walls of the vault were coming from one very distraught dark Lord. Ginny and Ron stood covering their ears and Ginny finally decided to step forward and take the baby but Draco waved his hand for her to stay where she was. Hermione's eyes were leaking tears and it was the sight of them that made Harry hiss out… 'Calm down, ssson' in parseltongue and the noise and magic seemed to stand still as the baby quietened and looked around cautiously trying to spot out the voice that comforted it. Draco looked impressed and Hermione looked relieved whereas Ron and Ginny had an expression of distaste on their faces. _

'_Calm down…' Harry hissed out again and the comment made the baby whimper and sniffle as the tears leaked out of it's eyes._

'_Let's get this over with already' Hermione said in a rushed tone, desperate to get to Dietrich and Draco and Harry nodded as they both made swirling movements with their wands and Draco recited, _

'_Operor vos Harry James Potter recipero Tom Marvolo Riddle ut you're cruor viniculum filius?'_

'_Ego recipero' Harry recited back and a green cord of magic lifted off from the pot and wrapped itself around his wrist and the baby's left wrist._

_Draco then turned to Hermione, 'Operor vos Hermione Jean Granger recipero Tom Marvolo Riddle ut you're cruor viniculum filius?'_

'_Ego recipero' Hermione recited and a bright yellow golden cord arose from the pot and danced in the air coiling and recoiling and Ginny and Ron watched with fascination as Harry and Hermione had an expression of concern on their faces but before they could show it the golden cord swam towards the baby and wrapped itself around it's right wrist. _

'_Est is you're votum ut is cruor ritus exsisto kept specialis?' Draco questioned again as the magic crackled in the air as the cord of magic twisted and turned and emitted sparks._

_Harry and Hermione simultaneously replied, 'Etiam'_

_Both Hermione and Harry felt the pull of the cord as it crackled madly before shooting off sparks into the air, _

'Q_uos operor vos votum futurus testis illae atrum ritus?'_

'_Draco Abraxas Malfoy' Hermione said the first name and the golden cord extended itself and wrapped itself around Draco's hands just as Ginny and Ron came and stood on two opposite ends of the circle that contained the four triangular runes._

'_Ginevra Mallory Weasley' Harry recited and the green cord pulsed before extending from Harry's arm and latching itself around Ginny's wrist._

'_Ronald Billius Weasley' Hermione said and the golden thread shot off towards Ron and wrapped itself around his wrist._

'_Tom Marvolo Riddle, ye be bonded in blood, soul and magic to Hermione Jean Granger and Harry James Potter as Dietrich Harrison Potter' Draco recited and all of them made a complicated movement with their wand focusing on the pot. _

_They felt the earth shudder with the force of the magic and the baby's wails picked up again before a smoky wisp of gold arose from the pot and surrounded the baby, shortly followed by a glittering green wisp and the two colours mixed and glowed until it formed a pale luminescent blue wisp around the baby before they all felt the magic of the baby rushing threw them nearly knocking them to their feet as the all the cords turned a luminescent blue before one big crackle and then fading off into nothing as the pot shattered and the thread of magic broke sending everyone to the floor. There were no runes on the floor to show that they had done a blood adoption ritual, only the drops of blood Harry, Hermione, Draco and the baby had spilt. Hermione rushed over to the baby and picked him up and healed his wrist before rocking him back and forth as the other's scrambled to their feet. Hermione cast the healing spell on her wrist and began to fish around in her bag for a blood restorative potion and downed them before passing it on to Harry and Draco. _

_She rocked the baby back and forth as she stood up and began to cradle him to her, "Shhh, calm down, it's all over now"_

"_Well, that was one wicked ritual" Ron said as he picked himself up and slumped against the wall of the massive vault._

"_Yeah" Ginny said a little out of breath but otherwise fine._

_Finally the baby dark Lord stopped crying and Hermione sat down and pulled out another small vial of diluted blood restorative potion before she uncorked the lid and poured it down the baby's mouth rubbing the tender neck to make sure he swallowed. Hermione then threw him over her shoulders and patted his back as the baby fisted Hermione's shirt in his little hand and began to suck on the fabric as he closed his eyes. The ritual had taken a lot out of all their magic and they were all in need of good rest. _

_Harry observed the dynamics between Hermione and Tom, no Dietrich he corrected himself before allowing a small smile to slip into his face. He always knew Hermione would be a great mother, it was him who was going to screw this up, he didn't know the first thing about being a parent let alone the parent of a dark Lord who was now his son in blood. _

_

* * *

_

"Miss Granger, he's quite the cute one if I say so myself" Slughorn said as he eyed the baby nestling in Hermione's arms. Harry shifted uncomfortably, introducing the dark Lord as his son to the Professors was nothing short of awkward.

Professor McGonagall looked on in a sort of stunned awe at the baby clutched in Hermione's arms as she replied, "Yes he is" to Slughorn who was not yet done with his rambling.

"He looks so much like Mister Potter here except for the eyes" he glanced at Hermione and then said, "He doesn't have you're eyes either Miss Granger"

Poppy who was bustling around with the patients who were hurt in the war came over and took a look at the baby saying "I better check him to see if he's alright Miss Granger and congratulations to you both" she said smiling at them and Harry nodded while Hermione smiled back.

Hermione handed over the baby gingerly and the mediwitch cast a few spells on him before nodding and smiling, "He's a healthy baby Miss Granger, nothing to worry about" she said handing the bundle back to Hermione.

McGonagall finally opened her mouth to ask, "What have you named him as Mister Potter and Miss Granger?"

Harry answered this time, "Dietrich Harrison Potter"

"A good name lad, in German it means fierce ruler, how fitting for the child of the boy-who-lived" Slughorn said smiling brightly as McGonagall still seemed to be shocked to learn that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had had a son while they were away for the whole year in exile. It seemed to be too surreal.

Harry squirmed under all the attention; it seemed that he would still be the center of attention in the Wizarding world even after he had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. Everyone in the Great Hall were cheering or making attempts to find him or talk to him or praise him while all he wanted was some peace.

"Well Miss Granger and Mister Potter, congratulations and I believe you can return to Grimmauld Place now, after all you have a child to take care of" McGonagall said looking suspiciously at the two of them. Harry nodded while Hermione smiled nervously when the Professor's glare didn't waver at all. They made their way out of the infirmary and Hermione immediately said "Harry, do you think Grimmauld place is appropriate to raise a baby?"

Harry looked stunned and then considered Hermione's question, it was true that the place was filled with Dark artifacts even though they had cleaned it up in fifth year, not to mention the Black's ancient library filled with books on dark arts. He did not want Tom..Dietrich, Dietrich he reminded himself, anywhere near them. One of the main reasons Riddle was able to learn so much dark magic was because of the ignorance of the Professors of Hogwarts who allowed him free access to the Restricted section and he was going to burn that book about Horcruxes right away and throw the ashes into the Atlantic ocean.

"What do you think we should do then?" Harry asked having apparently come to the same conclusion as Hermione had.

"Well, I was thinking about buying a flat in muggle London or maybe somewhere in Scotland even" said Hermione tentatively and Harry nodded, he had more than enough money to buy atleast ten manors the size of Malfoy Manor.

Hermione smiled and as usual Harry's heart soared as he looped his arms around her waist and said "You know the press is going to have a field day when they know about Dietrich, especially Skeeter"

Hermione's eyes turned dark as she frowned and said "Oh, I know how to deal with her"

"Yeah, you sure do" said Harry and they both began to chuckle as they remembered what Hermione had done in fourth year with the pesky nosy women.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**I'm probably going to jump into a year or two in the next chapter! **

**And translations, the source language is latin.**

'_Operor vos Harry James Potter recipero Tom Marvolo Riddle ut you're cruor viniculum filius?' means….._

"_Do you Harry James Potter take Tom Marvolo Riddle as you're blood adopted son?"_

_Ego recipero – means I do or I accept_

_Est is you're votum ut is cruor ritus exsisto kept specialis?'- Is it you're wish that this blood adoption ritual be kept secret._

'Q_uos operor vos votum futurus testis illae atrum ritus?' – Whom do you wish to be the evidences of this dark blood ritual?_

_Etiam – yes_

_**That's it I guess and I don't know Latin so don't blame me if the grammer or something isn't right!**_

_**Anyway, enjoy reading and review please, I will update more this month only if I get 10 reviews atleast!**_


End file.
